ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 is a 2006 American animated musical-adventure comedy film produced by Cartoon Network Movies and Renegade Animation for Warner Bros. Pictures. it was directed by Lindsey Pollard from a produced by Sam Register, Ramsey Ann Naito, Michael Ouweleen, John Pomeroy and Charlie Bean, and a story by Adam Beechen, Michelle Lamoreaux, Robert Lamoreaux and Howie Perry, and is the sequel to 2003's Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Sometime after the third season, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Yuri, Misaki Yoshimura, Takuya Nagsako, Emi, Tekirai, Jang-Keng, and Zoe Zero go to visit Ami's son, Ryou Onuki, along with her two enthusiastic friend Erika Onuki, and Cowgirl Casey. But the reunion quickly takes a bizarre turn when a new foe comes in, with emerging plans to get rid of the Yumi Yoshimura in order to inherit her fortune. Janice Kawaye, Grey DeLisle, Keone Young, Jess Harnell, Cree Summer, Fred Tatasciore, Mary Jo Catlett, Rob Paulsen, Nika Futterman, and Frank Welker reprised their respective roles, joined by Pamela Adlon, Russi Taylor, Carolyn Lawrence, and Hank Azaria. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 held its world premiere in Japan on August 11, 2006, and was released in the United States on August 25th, 2006. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a minor box office success, earning $523 million worldwide on its $69 million budget. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, an leader of the Puffy * Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura, an member of the Puffy * Keone Young as Kaz Harada * Jess Harnell as Ned Nicholas * Fred Tatasciore as Yuri Yoshimura * Cree Summer as Zoe Zero * Rob Paulsen as Takuya Nagsako * Nika Futterman as Emi Etsuko * Mary Jo Catlett as Misaki Yoshimura * Frank Welker as Tekirai **Welker also voices Jang-Keng * Hank Azaria as Eldwin Blair * Jim Cummings as Tim, one of Eldwin Blair's henchmen. * Cam Clarke as Glen, one of Eldwin Blair's henchmen. * Pamela Adlon as Ryou Onuki, Ami Onuki's son * Russi Taylor as Erika Onuki * Carolyn Lawrence as Cowgirl Casey * John DiMaggio as Bob, a tourist. * Cheryl Chase as Kate, a tourist. * Diedrich Bader as The Talking Rabbit * James Arnold Taylor as Flynn Andrews * Ami Onuki (uncredited), and Yumi Yoshimura (uncredited) as themselves (Live-Action scene only) Additional voices Production Development On November 8, 2004, shortly before Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004) was premiere, series creator and written Michelle Lamoreaux commented on a possible sequel, stating, "We would love to bring these two girls to the big screen back once more, but we haven't started writing it yet". More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music : Main article: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2/Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by James Newton Howard. The soundtrack album was released on August 22, 2006 by Varèse Sarabande. Originally, Pollard wanted John Dedney to compose the music, but he was too busy composing for other feature-length projects, such as Keeping Up with the Steins, The Ant Bully, Barnyard, Idlewild, and Everyone's Hero (all five of which were released in 2006). Release The film was originally scheduled for release on August 4, 2006, but on January 19, 2005, its release date was pushed back to August 25, 2006 with Barnyard ''taking its place. The film premiered on August 11, 2006, at Japan, and was released in the United States on August 25, 2006. The theatrical release was accompanied by Tom and Jerry short film ''The Karate Guard. A montage of "outtakes" were made and included in the end credits of the film starting on September 29, 2006, which was done because Warner Bros. hoped it would encourage people to view the film a second time. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released nine toys in their Kids' Meals. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Puffy AmiYumi COOL Sundae that consists of crushed chocolate, hot fudge, sprinkles, maraschino cherries, strawberry syrup, squiggly gummy worms and whipped cream. A tie-in comic titled Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Ami and Yumi Great Adventure was released on July 15, 2006, collecting three prelude issues. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released on July 15, 2005, and was later shown in theaters in front of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Trouble with Deers 2, Sky High, Corpse Bride, and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. * The second teaser trailer was was released on November 4, 2005, and was later released with Chicken Little, Zathura, Yours, Mine and Ours, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Cheaper by the Dozen 2, and Hoodwinked. * The first theatrical trailer was was released on January 27, 2006 and was shown with Nanny McPhee, Curious George, The Pink Panther, Eight Below, Doogal ''and ''Aquamarine. * The second theatrical trailer was released in March 10, 2006, and was shown before The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age: The Meltdown,'' The Wild'', RV, and Hoot. * The third and final theatrical trailer was released in May 5, 2006 during an episode of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and was shown before Beastz, Over the Hedge, Cars, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, Nacho Libre, Puppet Pals, Me & Mobo, Monster House, The Ant Bully, Barnyard, Princess Rose and the Golden Bird, ''and Material Girls''. * TV spots began to air between late July and early September of 2006. Video game A video game based on the film was released on August 15, 2006 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, PC, and Macintosh. Home media : Main articles: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2/Home media Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 was released on DVD, and UMD Video on December 19, 2006. The Blu-ray version was released on May 13, 2014. It was released again on Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, DVD, and Blu-ray on November 19, 2019 to honor the 15th anniversary of the show. Reception Critical response Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 ''has received a mostly mixed response from critics and fans alike, who praised its animation and voice cast, but criticized its story. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 63% based on 135 reviews; the average rating is 6.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "The comedy and humor are spot-on as usual, but ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2's unfortunate tendency to throw in musical film cliches and contrived plot points suggests that the franchise has been corrupted." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, gave the film a score of 61 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, down from the first film' "A". Box office Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2 ''grossed $319.7 million in the United States, and $497.3 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $817.1 million. Accolades Cancelled Sequel In August 27, 2006, it was announce that there will be a third sequel to ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The story would have involved Ami and her friends trying to stop Julie Jewel from trying to rid of Ami Onuki again. It was set to be directed by Lindsey Pollard, again and scheduled to be released in 2009, but on October 2, 2006, the movie was cancelled along with TV Series of the same name. Sound Effects : Main article: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2/Sound Effects Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:2006 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Renegade Animation animated films